


Sinners

by eyes0ny0u



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes0ny0u/pseuds/eyes0ny0u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of individuals being human and how their lives are more or less motivated by consciously or unconsciously committing the seven cardinal sins. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sin: Envy

 

 

_Pride, envy, avarice - these are the sparks have set on fire the hearts of all men.”  
\- Dante Alighieri_

      The Friday night crowd in Basho was in full swing. Not even ten o'clock yet and Jonghyun’s already spotted two women starting to weave and a guy getting more than a little too loud. It’s going to be one of those nights - insane for the staff, great for the pub’s bottom line.

      “Jjong!”

      “Ma’ Jinki! ‘Sup, mon!” Jonghyun’s face split into a wide grin, exchanging fist bumps with his best friend over the bar where he was surveying the crowd.

      “Is there a show tonight? This place’s already packed,” Jinki asked, taking in the hyped atmosphere.

      “Nope. Must’ve been a stressful week 'coz I’m sure as hell it’s not pay day yet. The book’s still in black,” Jonghyun joked wryly.

      Jinki’s laugh resonated through the immediate vicinity. Men and women alike, craned their necks to locate the origin of the attractive sound.

      It was a constant source of amusement for Jonghyun to watch people melt when they see Jinki smiling or hear him laughing. Who could blame them? The lethal combination of  those eyes crinkling into quarter moons and full, pouty lips stretching impishly over even pearly whites, pack a wallop most don’t recover from.

      Nature was kind enough to bestow a reserve demeanour on Jinki, though. Those laughter and smiles were only granted upon chosen few. Otherwise, mankind would suffer from an epidemic of the melts - a chronic disease of sighs, 'awws’, and bemused expressions.

      “Have your books ever been in black?” Jinki grinned at the quip, wrapping his arm around the new speaker’s waist.

      Jonghyun grimaced. Here is one example of someone exhibiting the worst symptom of the melts: lame jokes. Brought about by an intense desire to illicit a laugh or smile from the harbinger himself.

      “Ha. Ha. Ha. You’re a fuckin’ riot,” Jonghyun retorted at the slim figure draped over Jinki’s shoulder.

      Taemin smirked at Jonghyun dismissively before leaning over to give Jinki a kiss. Jonghyun rolled his eyes when they start nibbling at each other. He plunked down two mugs of beer in front of the couple hard enough to startle Jinki away from his boyfriend; earning him a glare from Taemin.

      Jonghyun flashed the younger man a saccharine smile. He’s made it a personal goal to disrupt Taemin’s sexy times with Jinki. He thought it was an apt punishment for monopolizing his best friend.

      Jonghyun and Jinki have known each other since junior high at St. John Academy. An all-boys Jesuit school, popular with the country’s elite. Populated, in Jonghyun’s scathing opinion, with 'pretentious little pricks whose rich daddies forgot to buy the ad on “sense” with their latest Bimmers and Mercedes’. Jinki’s sardonic smile said he agreed.

      If their friendship started with their shared disdain for their peers, it was sustained through the years by honesty, respect and their common goal of not conforming to their families dictates. Jinki is an only son to one of the country’s oldest families. The Lee’s are of aristocratic pedigree but none of the wealth. Their extravagant lifestyle maintained by marrying off heirs to ambitious new money looking to buy respectability.

      On the other hand, Jonghyun’s great-grandfather had primarily dealt with import and export of liquor and Tabaco. As the spending habits of the masses changed, it boosted the family’s wealth. Three generations later, Kim Enterprise is vying to be the new import/export king of the land. New money on the rise and methodically expanding their sphere of influence.

      Jinki and Jonghyun are mere pawns to be used at their families’ disposal. Both resent their roles. To this day, they are fighting to be their own persons. With each other as support, they’ve managed to resist the pressures of self-serving familial obligations.

      Except now, Jinki seemed to be finally winning that war with one devastating weapon in his arsenal: Taemin. A world renowned impressionist raised in New York, he’s immune to the restrictions of a conservative and often close-minded society because A) he’s unaware of the restrictions and B) he doesn’t give a flying fuck. He’s even immune to the Lee’s threats of financial ruin because the majority of his patronage is based in North America and Europe.

      And really, when you’ve done exhibits in Guggenheim, d’ Orsay and the Pompidou, only a disparaging review from Monet or Renoir can affect your marketability. But even if the Lee’s did manage to bring the old masters back to life, they will probably love Taemin’s work too. The little shit is incredibly talented.

      Which made Jonghyun suspect it was a scheme on Jinki’s part to date the eccentric man. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s dated someone to spite his family. But watching his best friend gently brush back the hair off Taemin’s eyes, he knew Jinki genuinely cared for the younger man. And he was happy for him - he deserves every bit of happiness he can find - but at the same time, he felt like Jinki’s abandoned him in the trenches.

      “Did you give away our table?” Jinki asked, interrupting Jonghyun’s reverie.

      “Course not,” Jonghyun answered, a touch of melancholy unconsciously grazing his lips.

      Jinki stared at his friend for a heartbeat, tilting his head to the side. You ok?

      Jonghyun smiled; all good - sort off.

      “Both of you scat, I’ll send someone to take your order,” Jonghyun said out loud.

      Had Jonghyun been less straight, he would have made his moves on Jinki a long time ago. The only person on this planet, he felt, that got him. Maybe because they’ve been friends for so long, but Jinki has a knack for gauging his darker mood despite the bright smiles and the usual droll remarks.

      "Come have a drink later,” said Jinki after a speculative pause.

      Jonghyun waved them away as he attended to a customer. Glum mood gone, mollified by Jinki’s unspoken concern.

      Taemin sullenly followed Jinki to their table. It wasn’t lost to him that more was exchanged than what was verbally said between his boyfriend and The Blight - as he liked to refer to Jonghyun.

      Jinki and Jonghyun’s closeness bothered Taemin in a way he couldn’t fully articulate. He knows Jonghyun is straight and is confident in Jinki’s fidelity. But he can’t shake the feeling that if Jinki were to rank which person he held the most affection for, he would come after the pub owner.

      As in love as he is with Jinki, playing second fiddle didn’t sit well with him.

      Gentle fingers tucked wayward strands of hair behind his ear, halting his darkening mood.

      “You need a haircut,” Jinki said with a smile, giving him a peck on the lips.

      Taemin banished his irrational thoughts and repaid the  kiss with interest. He didn’t want to sour the night with another one of their fights over Jinki’s best friend. Speaking of best friends, Taemin checked his watch, wondering where his is? It was unusual for the ever reliable Choi Minho to be late.

      As if on cue, a tall man walked through the pub doors, phone tucked against his ears while scanning the crowd. Taemin stood up and excitedly waved at him. Spotting the exuberant waving, Minho pocketed his phone and made his way over to the waiting pair, a smile spreading across his face.

      “Hyung!” Taemin greeted the tall man with a warm hug, excited and nervous for him to finally meet Jinki.

      “Hey, Taem,” Minho said, barely managing to return the hug before he’s ushered in front of a man with brushed-back, wine-coloured hair; watching the entire exchange with an impassive expression.

      “This is Jinki. Jinki this is Minho-hyung, my brother from another mother,” Taemin introduced with an excited, nervous giggle.

      The tall man winced at the slang. Not because it sounded so wrong coming from Taemin but because of what it had cost the younger man for them to be this close.

      Minho automatically held out his hand for a handshake. There was a discernible pause before Jinki took the proffered hand. Yikes. Minho forgot, they preferred bowing to handshakes in this part of the world. Chalking up the cool hello he received to the cultural blunder he just made.

      Taemin looked at Jinki and Minho expectantly. As if he wanted them to start acting like best buds or at least make a declaration to that effect. Which made for another awkward moment between him and Jinki.

      “Let’s have a seat and order. He must be hungry,” Jinki finally said after exchanging an uncomfortable look with Minho.

      “Sure, sure,” Taemin agreed, taking off Minho’s coat and practically pushing him into one of the chairs.

      “The servers are busy. I’ll go order from Jonghyun. You want a Guinness, right, hyung? And Jinki wants wings. You guys be friendly, I’ll be back,” Taemin declared before rushing to the bar without waiting for either man’s assent.

      As Minho shook his head with amusement at Taemin’s retreating back, he catches a glimpse of Jinki’s smile. A soft look of affection in his eyes, as he follows the younger man’s progress to the bar. Right then and there, Minho decided to like Jinki despite the cold breeze coming his way.

      “You must like dogs,” said Minho, drawing Jinki’s attention to him.

      “Why do you say?” Jinki asked, aloof mask back in place.

      “You’ve managed to keep up with that puppy for two years,” Minho answered with a smile.

      Jinki laughed. An image of Taemin with puppy ears was just too cute, it overrode his typical reservations around new acquaintances.

      Minho was right, there were times, when it felt like he was around a puppy. Especially when Taemin got excited over something - which was almost everything. He was just so full of life and vigour he made everything around Jinki exhaustingly vibrant and he loved it!

      Minho felt like he just got suckered-punch. Here was the evidence of what attracted Taemin to the straight-laced Jinki. The man was beautiful. Not because of his looks, but  because there was a mesmerizing light behind the stolidness. It shone through his smiles and radiated through his warm laughter.

      It must be great to bask under that light, the thought came unbidden to Minho, not realizing he had been staring at Jinki.

      “Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

      It took a heartbeat for Minho to recall what was said.

      “Oh, yes I do. Running after him constantly, making sure he doesn’t hurt himself. Worrying that in the two seconds you look away he’ll have somehow managed to turn your five page report - due the next day - into papier-maché.”

      “Or use a signed and initialized thirty page Service Level Agreement to clean his brushes.”

      “Ouch! How’d you explain that to the client,” Minho asked.

      “'My dog ate it’,” Jinki deadpanned.

      Taemin came back to the table in the middle of their laughter and demanded in on the joke. Jinki and Minho looked at each other and       burst out laughing again.

      Relieved that Jinki and Minho are getting along, Taemin didn’t’ insist further. He draped an arm over Jinki’s shoulder and pulls him closer to his side.

      “So, what do you think of Jinki, hyung?” asked Taemin in his typical tactless manner. Confident of a positive response from the tall man.

      “Taemin-ah, you’re supposed to wait when I’m not around to ask that,” Jinki half-jokingly chided the younger man.

      “Was I?” Taemin laughs unperturbed.

      Jinki shook his head in amusement, envious of how his boyfriend seemed so unbound by rules. Minho merely chuckled, expecting nothing less from his friend.

      “Well, you better take good care of him. I might just steal him from you if you mess up,” Minho said grinning.

      The couple laughed, missing the fascinated look Minho flicked in Jinki’s direction, belying his light-hearted declaration.


	2. Second Sin: Gluttony

 

> _“Oh, pity the poor glutton_  
>  Whose troubles all begin  
> In struggling on and on to turn  
> What’s out into what’s in.”  
> \- Walter de la Mare

 

       Jinki was barely awake when he stumbled into his apartment. The thirteen hour flight from Munich to Seoul had turned into twenty when the snow storm of the decade blew into France stranding all flights in Charles de Gaulle including his connecting flight to Korea.

       He dropped his overnight bag (the flight home had taken longer than his twelve hour stay in Munich) by the door and beelined for the kitchen. He hated airplane food and had barely touched what they served on the flight. He was so tempted to go straight to bed, but knew an empty stomach would interrupt his sleep.

       After eating half of the leftover chicken from two nights ago, Jinki felt semi-human. He pulled out his phone - it had died somewhere over the Atlantic - and plugged it in. While waiting for it to power up, he inspected the stack of letters his housekeeper had left on  the counter and checked his house phone. The blinking digits said there had been seventeen missed calls and seven voicemails.

       Jinki sighed. Taemin must have been worried when he didn’t check in on time. He bets his mobile must have twice the number of missed calls and voice mails. In his tired state, there was an irritated note in the thought. He understood where the younger man was coming from, but seventeen missed calls was a little excessive. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have checked with the airline. Jinki sighed again and launched his messenger, phone still attached to the charger.

_Flight delayed. Just got home. Miss you._

       Send.

       While he’s at it, Jinki lets Jonghyun knows he’s back in the country. His friend would want to know, but wouldn’t bother him. He’d know Jinki will be tired.  

       Two seconds later his phone goes off. Taemin’s smiling face flashing across the screen. Jinki contemplated ignoring the call. He wasn’t in any mood to talk to anyone, including the boyfriend. He just wanted to sleep. But like his hunger, he knew Taemin undealt with, will interrupt his rest.

       “Hi Taem - ”

       “Finally! Are you home? Can I come over? Have you had dinner? I’ll bring food.” The rapid-fire questions barely let Jinki finish his greeting.

       “I’m eating right now, but thanks. I’m beat, maybe tomorrow,” Jinki answered patiently.

       “We don’t have to do anything. I just want to hold you. I miss you…”

       Jinki ran a hand over his face tiredly. There is only one predictable ending when Jinki and Taemin are alone. Any other night he would be all for it, but he was too exhausted to keep up with his boyfriend’s boundless energy.

       “Not tonight, Taem. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I pro - ”

       “I bet you want a massage right now. The flight couldn’t have been comfortable. I swear I’ll behave.”

       “Tae -,” a knock interrupted Jinki. _Can’t the world leave me alone for one night?_ “Hold on, someone’s at the door.”

       “Hey!”

       Jinki stared at Taemin, incorrigible grin on his face, mobile still stuck to an ear. The kid didn’t know how to take no for an answer. He will cajole, argue, lobby, and/or bulldoze anyone to get his way. Sadly, ‘anyone’ included Jinki. With an inaudible sigh the older man resignedly stepped aside.

       “How’d you get here so fast?” Jinki asked as Taemin removed his shoes.

       “I was already on my way.” Taemin grabbed Jinki by the waist and kissed him deeply.

       “You look tired, babe,” the artist teased as they came up for air, brushing a thumb over the lines under a tired eye.

       “Gee, thanks,” Jinki said, rolling his eyes. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

       Taemin laughed, pulling Jinki closer, slowly trailing kisses all over his face before finally settling on the plump lips. The heated kiss was making Jinki think maybe he wasn’t that tired. But before he could voice the thought, the younger man broke the contact and buried his head against Jinki’s neck.

       Taemin inhaled deeply, arms tightening, burrowing even deeper against the shorter man’s neck. They stand holding each other saying nothing. Taemin felt the peaceful stillness that settles over him whenever Jinki is within his arms. The nervous tension and the fear all melting away. Before Taemin found out about the delayed flights, he’d been terrified God had taken another person he loved, like _He’d_ been doing all his life.

       Taemin’s formative years had been a series of unfortunate events that read like an afternoon soap opera:

       His mother had died at childbirth, six years later he lost his father to a ruptured intra-cranial aneurysm. Taemin’s paternal grandparents had taken him in later - his maternal grandparents had died early, never having even seen him born.

       Seven years later, his grandmother dies from a heart attack. Unable to bear the passing of his wife, the old man had followed a year later, leaving a fourteen year old Taemin  alone and scared. The family lawyer had attempted to contact other remaining relatives, but as if the universe was bent on torturing the young soul, they found out that the families on both sides of Taemin’s parents hadn’t been very prolific, producing only one offspring for the last four generations.  

       If not for the said family lawyer who doggedly pursued every lead he could out of pity for the boy with the lost eyes, Taemin would’ve ended up in the system. As it was, it had taken almost a year to locate the Choi’s where Taemin finally found stability. But the insecurity of having someone taken from him and being powerless against it, never left.

       Taemin squeezed his eyes shut, warding off the painful memories. _Jinki’s safe, everything’s good…_

       Snuffling at the skin he’s burrowed against, Taemin smiled at the goose bumps that appeared where his nose touched. His body automatically responding to Jinki’s involuntary groan. He was so tempted to seduce his boyfriend, but Taemin remembered the circles under tired eyes. Jinki needed rest more than a romp in the sack. Taemin regretfully kissed the underside of the older man’s jaw before releasing him.

       “I better stop before I change my mind about being a good boy,” he declared, reaching down to shift the fit of his jeans over his arousal.

       “Where are you going?” Jinki asked in surprise when Taemin headed for the front door.

       “Home,” he said bending down to put on his shoes. “I really did just want to check on you. The airline said your flight got delayed and you probably haven’t eaten. I figured your phone’s dead since you didn’t call me when you landed.”

       Jinki felt like the biggest heel.  

       “You know you can sleep here - just sleep,” Jinki hurriedly clarified at Taemin’s piqued interest.

       “We both know that’s not going to happen,” Taemin stated with a chuckle as he faced Jinki again. 

       “Just like we both know you can take the day off tomorrow but you won’t because you think that’s being lazy and because you’re a workaholic,” he smiled at the other man’s guilty blinking.

       Taemin cupped Jinki’s face and pulled him in for another kiss, dispelling the frown curving the other’s lips. “It’s ok, I understand,” Taemin punctuated the sentence with another kiss. He can’t be around Jinki and not touch him, Taemin admitted to himself unabashedly.

       “But you’re definitely making it up to me tomorrow.” With one last kiss and a carefree grin, Taemin left a slightly dazed and befuddled Jinki.

       The older man smiled stupidly at the closing door.  Most of the time, Taemin thinks and acts like the world revolves around him. But when he shows the kind of consideration like he just did, it makes Jinki melt and unaccountably grateful. He almost ran out the door to call the younger man back. But the thought of running reminded him of his fatigued state.

       Jinki’s phone beeped, interrupting his musings; it’s a message from Taemin:

> I forgot to tell you. I gave your number to Minho-hyung.   
> Something about work.   
> Have a good rest - dream of me!   
> ^ 3 ^

       The tall man’s gorgeous face conjured in Jinki’s head at the mention of his name. He had been nervous meeting the guy. He knew Taemin considered Minho as his only family despite being barely blood related. And just like meeting the in-laws, Jinki had wanted to make a good impression.

       He wasn’t expecting to be floored by the handsome man though. He had looked dashing in his long black wool trench and knitted muffler, framing the heart-stopping smile he’d directed at Taemin. Being around beautiful and influential people never fazed Jinki, having associated with them all his life. But something about Choi Minho had set him on edge, more than his usual wariness towards strangers. If not for that crack at Taemin, Jinki would’ve given him frost bite with his coldness.

       Curious, Jinki went through the voice messages in his mobile, all of them were from Taemin except for an unknown number.

> _“Jinki-ssi? Hi, it’s Minho - uh, Taemin’s friend. He said it was ok for me to contact you. Uh, yeah, our firm opened an office in Tokyo.  We’re looking for someone to put together a Disaster Recovery plan for the branch. Could you give me a call when you’re available to discuss the details? Thanks.”_

       Jinki decided to return the phone call tomorrow, but before he knew it, he was listening to the ringing at the other end of the line. _What are you doing? You’re dead tired._

       “Choi Minho.”

       “Minho-ssi, hi. It’s Lee Jinki returning your call.”

       “Jinki-ssi!” Minho jerked upright from his lounged position on the bed where he’d been listening to the TV while returning emails. His heart thumped crazily at the sound of Jinki’s smooth baritone. _This is so bad! You can’t be crushing on Taemin’s boyfriend, you ass!_

       “Uh, yeah, my firm needs a consultant for a Disaster Recovery Plan for our Tokyo branch. Are you free to meet?” _Are you seriously doing this?! But the firm needs a consultant. Is it my fault Jinki is fluent in Japanese and is highly qualified for the job?_

_Is part of the qualification the ability to induce arrhythmia?_

       “Tonight?”

       “Yeah, tonight.” _What, in the name that’s all holy, is wrong with you, Choi Minho?!_ “Can you come?”

_No, I can’t, I’m about to pass out where I’m standing._

       “Uh, yeah sure.” _Oi, Lee Jinki, isn’t this a little too much, even for a workaholic like you?_ “Meet me at the pub we went to last week. Give the hostess my name.”

       “See you in twenty?” Minho could barely keep the excitement from his voice.

       “Sure,” Jinki stared at his phone in chagrin after the call disconnected.

_What am I doing?_

       But what’s done is done. In a burst of adrenaline, Jinki rushed through a shower and a change of clothes in record time. Chalking up the need to look less travel worn to his sense of professionalism. He arrived at Basho with 2 minutes to spare, Minho was already there, seated at his table. Jinki nodded at Jonghyun who was busy at the bar, as he made his way towards the younger man.

       “Minho-ssi,” Jinki greeted, this time offering his hand for a handshake.

       “Jinki-ssi,” Minho returned. Disappointed at the rather formal tone of the other man’s voice. _What were you expecting?_ His subconscious sneered.  

       “Do you want to order drinks and something to eat?” Minho blurted out, palm tingling from the contact.

       “Yeah, sure.” Jinki answered, as he pulled out his laptop.

       Minho hailed a passing server and placed an order. He stole glances at Jinki while the waitress made small talk with the red-head who was known to the Basho staff as the boss’s BFF. Before long, he’s staring at the man across the table. Marvelling at how his skin glowed against the midnight-blue sweater he’s wearing, the sexiness of those pouty lips and how mesmerizing those brown eyes were. With a start, Minho, realized he’d been caught staring. He hurriedly looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up.

       “So, this branch in Japan, how long has it been operational?” Jinki asked.

       “Six months now and running smoothly. Planning the disaster recovery was scheduled two quarters from now, the Kinagawa earthquake gave corporate a scare, though. So they’ve moved up the timetable,” Minho explained.

       “Do you have your own building?” Jinki inquired, fingers floating over the keyboard.

       “We’re on the 35th floor of a 50 floor building.”

       “Is your IT in house?”

       “Yes.”

       “Do you have a call tree in place?”

       “I’ll have to confirm that.”

       “If we proceed, I’ll need to review it.”

       “Of course.”

       “I’m assuming other than your electronic records, you’re heavily reliant on hard copies.”

       “Correct. Especially, with the blueprints. Those are more important when coming from the site. Notes are written on them on the spot and it could take days before the CAD files are updated with the notations.”

       The informal consult continued for the next hour and a half. Minho switching to work mode as they discussed the requirements for the DRP.  

       “I’ll email you the proposal tomorrow. We’ll go from there if it gets approved,” Jinki said, stowing away his laptop getting ready to leave.

       Minho wracked his brain to delay the older man’s departure. He wasn’t ready to let his time with Jinki end.

       “Um, so how have you been?” Minho blurted.

       “Busy. I just flew in from Munich,” Jinki answered. He could feel the last of his energy draining, remembering the trip home. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ok?”

       Minho had been too engrossed with their discussion, he had failed to note the heavy bags under the older man’s eyes and the tired slant of his shoulders.

       “Did you drive here?” asked Minho.

       “No, I took a cab, I’m out of town most of the time, that a car is just impractical.”

       “Let me take you home. It’s the least I can do after dragging you out.”

       “Sure. Appreciate it.” Jinki accepted gratefully.

       After stopping by the bar to chat a little with Jonghyun, Jinki and Minho was on their way to Jinki’s apartment. Small talks were exchanged, but for the most part, the ten minute drive was spent in silence. Mainly due to Minho’s nervousness and Jinki’s flagging consciousness.

       When they arrived in front of Jinki’s building, Minho found the older man slumped against his door, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, breathing evenly.  He looked so peaceful and tired, Minho almost didn’t want to wake him up.

       “Jinki-ssi,” Minho called out softly. “We’re here.”

       The sleeping man didn’t stir. Minho leaned in closer and gently shakes Jinki’s shoulder calling out his name one more time.

       This time Jinki blinked, slowly straightening away  from the door. Disoriented, he stared at Minho, who was fighting to keep an amused smile from his lips.

       “We’re here,” Minho said again.

       Jinki sleepily fumbled with the seat belt buckle for a bit before Minho took over. The younger man gently guided the belt back into its holster, bringing him very close to the lethargic Jinki.

       A sleepy Jinki is a sight to behold. Eyes half mast, features softened into a vulnerable mask, generous lips slightly parted. Everything about him is an invitation to kiss, to cuddle, to stroke - to fuck.

       The effect is like a sledge hammer to Minho’s senses. The electric response of his body , shocked him into jumping back to his side of the car.

       Jinki is jarred from his dazed state, startled by the other guys sudden movement. _Crap!_ Spying Minho’s clenched jaw, Jinki thought he may have offended the younger man.

       “Um, sorry about that. I’ll email you the documents tomorrow,” said Jinki, scrambling out of the car. “Thanks for the ride.”

       “Hyung?”

       Jinki whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice.

       Standing there, arms laden with grocery bags, confused gaze bouncing between his face and Minho’s car was Taemin.


	3. Third Sin: Pride

_"It was pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels."_   
_\- Saint Augustine_

 

       "Hey, Taem," Jinki greeted. Shit.

       "Where'd you go?" Taemin frowned at his boyfriend.

       "Hey, Minie," Minho said alighting from the car.

       "Minho-hyung?" Understanding dawned.

       "Really, babe?" Taemin asked, giving the older man a reproachful look.

 _Why am I even asking?_  Taemin wondered. He had always known Jinki had an unhealthy compulsion to work. One day soon, the older man will drop from exhaustion - again. _Which may not be a bad thing_ , he thought, _if it'll force him away from his laptop and mobile._

       "I know, I'm sorry," Jinki apologised with a sheepish smile. "I couldn't resist," Jinki almost bit off his tongue at his choice of words.

       "I offered sex!" Taemin exclaimed, incensed.

       "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! That came out wrong." Jinki upped the wattage of his smile, sliding a look Minho's way. *Please, not in front of company.* "Why are you here though?"

       "You've been gone almost three days. I'm pretty sure there's nothing edible in your fridge." Taemin humoured the change of topic. He couldn't care less if they had an audience, but his reserved boyfriend did. _He sooo doesn't deserve me._

       "I have leftover chicken," Jinki's eyes wrinkled into charming crescents in gratitude. The warm feeling back in his stomach at the younger man's thoughtfulness.

       "Which you ate tonight," Taemin stated tightly, fighting the melts Jinki's eye-smile induced. "What about breakfast?"

       "Coffee?"

       "You drank the last cup before you left."

       "Oh - wait! You drank the last cup!" Jinki rebutted, taking one of the bags from Taemin.

       "As if! I clearly remember you complaining about needing to grocery shop after emptying the pot into your stupid travel mug."

       "Which you swiped on your way out the door."

Pause.

       "No… That was - "

       "Sorry to interrupt, love birds, but I'll get going now before all this sweetness give me a toothache," Minho interrupted with mock disgust, disguising the genuine note of jealousy in his voice. *Whoa, Choi. You don't have a stake on the man.*

       "Thanks for your time, Jinki. I'll watch out for your email tomorrow."

       "No, problem. Drive safe," Jinki nodded at him, free arm slinging over his boyfriend's shoulders.

       "Bye, hyung!" Taemin waved absent-mindedly, his pout indicating the need to be appeased.

The lack of traffic enabled Minho to speed away from the couple but not from his vaguely bitter feelings. _Aren't you being melodramatic? Repeat after me "He's not mine."_

_I know!_

Knowing he should feel nothing didn't change how he felt when he caught a glimpse of the kissing couple from the rear view mirror.

        _Stupid._

 

 

       "Mr. Lee? Choi Minho on the other line," Krystal informed Jinki.

       "Patch him through. Thanks."

       "Minho?”

       "Jinki? Hi, just checking if you got the revised contract?"

       "I did. I'm just reviewing the amendments on the contract. Krystal will email you a signed copy as soon as I'm done initializing the changes."

       "Sounds good. I'll forward you the contact information of the project team."

       "Please. We'll need to confirm schedules for the kick-off meeting," Jinki said.

       "Let me know if you need anything else," Minho said automatically. “Otherwise, we'll see you at Pac Rim.”

       Jinki tilted his head at phone after the call ended. The conversation somehow felt off, but he couldn't point out what about it was. He wondered if what happened two weeks ago had anything to do with it. But the architect had never been anything but cordial and professional. Friendly even, with the occasional references to Taemin and future get-to-togethers.

       Jinki gave a mental shrug deciding that it really doesn't matter. Bottom line, Pac Rim was going to be this firm's client and that was all he should care about.

       Across town, Minho stared at the blueprint spread over his drafting table, not realizing he'd been at it a good thirty seconds.

       Since last week, he kept his distance from Taemin and Jinki, ducking dinner and drink invites. He was determined to get over this ridiculous crush and figured time away from Jinki would help.

       "Earth to Choi!" Minho's attention snapped to the project manager who was his next appointment.

       "Everything okay?" Eun Hyuk asked, brushing away the notes and pens littered on top of the blueprint.

       "Yeah, just figuring out how to work this recreation room in the design," Minho said not meeting his eyes.

 

       Jinki punched the receive button of the intercom distractedly as he reviewed the agenda for the Pac Rim kick off meeting.   
  
       "Mr. Lee?" Krystal's voice over the intercom interrupted his thoughts.

       "Yes?"

       "A Kim Kibum on the other line. He said it's an emergency."

       Jinki froze. He never thought he would hear that name again.

       "Sir?"

       "Put him through," he said tightly, as Krystal transferred the call. Unsure why he was going to talk to the one person he hated as much as he hated his family.

       "Hello?" a familiar voice greeted over the line. "Jinki?"

       Jinki's hand clenched around the receiver remembering nights of shared heat and whispered dreams.

       "Jinki?"

       "Speaking," he answered tonelessly.

       "Hi," the caller greeted awkwardly. "How have you been -"

       "What do you want, Kibum?" Jinki interrupted.

       Silence stretched over the line, but Jinki waited, unmoved.

       Key sighed at the other end. After what he did, he couldn't expect anything else.

       "I need a favour, Jinki."

       Jinki snorted. *What did he think this call was going to be about?*

       "Of course you do," Jinki said mockingly. "Unfortunately, I'm not in any mood to grant you favours - ever. Good day, Kibum. Don't call again."

       "Jinki wait! Please, listen!" Jinki blinked at the desperation in Kibum's voice.

       "Please, listen. I know you hate me, but you loved my grandmother. Please... I need your help."

       Jinki remembered Kibum's only living relative. A tiny wrinkled woman who worked hard all her life trying to give her only son a good life. Only to be saddled with a grandson before she was in her 50s.

       "I can't find her. I've been trying to get a hold of her for three days and she's not answering," Kibum's voice broke on the last word.

       "I fail to see how any of this concerns me," Jinki cut in, ignoring the twinge of worry he felt. Grandma Kim was in her 80s and suffered from arthritis. She could have fallen and lying injured somewhere.

       "I can't contact anyone from the area. The phone lines must be down," Kibum explained in a rush, before Jinki could tell him to call the other villagers.

       Anxiety was starting to take root as Jinki remembered the snow storm that blew into the region earlier this week. It brought record breaking snowfall that had disrupted train and flight schedules.

       "Don't you have a nurse taking care of her? Why don't you call the agency?" Jinki asked unwilling to give in.

       "I have and they've promised to send someone as soon as possible, but it won't be for another two days," Kibum answered. "I haven't been able to contact anyone who can check the farmhouse."

       "Jesus Christ, Kibum. What is she still doing out in the farmhouse?" Jinki asked angrily. "Never mind, I don't care. Call the cops or the national guard for all I care. Don't bother me again."

       "Jinki, please, gran could be hurt," Kibum pleaded.

       "Maybe you should have thought of that and taken a moment out of your social climbing to make sure _your_  grandmother isn't lying somewhere alone and dying," Jinki bit out frostily before disconnecting the call.

       Jinki had realized that none of this was his problem. He didn't owe Kibum anything. No one would blame him if he forgot the phone call ever happened. But he can't. For whatever slights Kibum made against him, Grandma Kim was blameless.

        _Fuck_ , Jinki swore under his breath, reaching for the phone. Moments later, Krystal walked in pen and paper ready.

       "Postpone my appointments for the next two days - tell them it's a family emergency." Krystal's brows raised before she could control them. She knew more than anyone else that the big boss didn't get along with his family. That was pretty obvious from all the calls he'd told her to reject and the dark cloud that grew in mass whenever he couldn't avoid those phone calls. The inevitable fall out was reminiscent of the snow storm that had recently wrecked havoc across the country; ferocious and freezing.

       "Figure out how to get me into Daegu as soon as possible. I don't care what time I get there," Jinki continued rattling off instructions as he sorted through documents he planned to take with him on the trip.

       "Also, retain the number of the last call I received and have the network team block it," Krystal managed to contain her confusion.

       "Give me a status update on the travel plans ASAP," Jinki ordered, dismissing Krystal with a brief nod, as he dialed Taemin's mobile.

       "Hey babe," Taemin answered cheerfully.   
  
       "Hey Taem, how's the new piece coming along?" Jinki asked, making an effort to erase all terseness from his voice.

       "It's coming. I thought I had to scrap this, but it feels different today," Taemin said, dunking his paintbrush into a jar of turpentine. "Slow day at the office?"

       It was pretty rare for Jinki to call him in the middle of a work day. In fact, they rarely had idle conversations over the phone. Taemin liked to think Jinki would rather hold conversations with him face to face.

       "Kind of the reason why I'm calling actually," Jinki started. "Something came up. I won't make it to dinner tonight."

       Taemin swallowed his disappointment and protests. Both would be pointless against the resolve in Jinki's voice.

       "Work?"

       "No. It's a friend... his grandmother might be in trouble. So I'm going to Daegu and check in on her just to make sure she's ok."

       "Daegu? Couldn't you send someone else go to check in on her? I mean someone who's already there." Taemin was perplexed; Jinki wasn't big on altruism. Not to say that he was a heartless jerk, but the big love of his life was his company. No one and nothing will ever come between him and his job. Taemin had accepted this long before their relationship moved past the occasional sex partners phase into the caring-for-each-other territory.

       Taemin knew that his boyfriend was slammed with back to back meetings this week. And this foray into the countryside would definitely cause delays.

       "Grandma Kim is wary of strangers," Jinki hedged. "Look, I'm sorry I'm bailing on you again. But I really have to do this."

       "I'm not heartless Jinki, of course, I get it. Do you want me to pack an overnight bag?"

       "No, Krystal can do that. You don't need to be interrupted over this," Jinki said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Tell you what, if you have an hour to spare, we can have lunch together. I'll tell Krystal to pick you up on her way back."

       Taemin pursed his lips. He hated how Jinki never relied on him. Even for the smallest things, Jinki could never bring himself to ask for help.

       "Ok, let me know if you need any anything," Taemin said in a tight voice.

       "Thanks for understanding, Taem," Jinki said. "I'll make it up to you next time."

       "You better," Taemin joked, trying to lighten the mood, but feeling pathetic at the sound of the dial tone.

       Taemin fought the irrational jealousy for the old woman Jinki was willing to drop everything for. The petty feeling tamped down but not conquered manifested itself with the tightening of his fingers around his mobile. What an ugly feeling.

       With an irritated flick of his wrist, Taemin tossed his mobile on the couch and blankly stared at the canvas he'd been working on. The energetic swirls of colour suddenly looking childish and rather uninspired.

       Sadness and anger provided contrast to his brighter emotions, providing depth with their dark tones. It forced him to appreciate the difference and the polarizing effect.

       Jealousy evoked such an ugly feeling in his work. It had no colour, could not be expressed in colours. At least, he was unable to express it in colour or shape. It was simply a shadow that loomed over him. Dulling his perceptions, blanketing his vision with a grey that obscured his reasons. Rendering all other hues dull and lacklustre.

       Lately, the blanket seemed to have grown in substance. No longer was it a haze that blurred his perceptions, it was starting to take on a opaqueness that made it hard to see what he and Jinki still had.

       Rather, it was hard to see whether Jinki was still facing him. Through the haze, it seemed that he had turned his back. Taemin can't shake the feeling that his opaque vantage point was masking the steps Jinki was taking away from him. And just like before he was helpless against the tide that would take a loved one away from him.

       Taemin stood up in disgust and wandered over the large bay window. Sightlessly surveying the Han river.

       He had lost just about everyone he ever cared for. He had been powerless against the circumstances he had lost his parents and grandmother in. Had been too young and too lost to help his grandfather pull himself together. This time he wasn't a helpless little boy anymore. Nothing and no one was taking Jinki away from him - not even Jink himself, he promised his grim reflection.


End file.
